scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Refrigerator
A refrigerator (colloquially fridge) is an appliance used to artificially cool food and other items. Physical appearance Insert details here. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) Season four Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one In Franken Castle, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo found Fried Moonbeams, Pickled Vampire Wings, and Werewolf Snacks in the fridge. : , season 1, episode 11. Checking for food while investigating at the abandoned airfield, Scooby ate the chicken and ham bone he found in the fridge, without telling Shaggy (but left him an olive), who quickly realized they were clues to someone living on the base.''SDWAY: , season 1, episode 15. ''March of Comics'' Insert details here. (The Magic Museum Mystery) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) Insert details here. (The Hairy Scare of the Devil Bear) Insert details here. (The Ghoul, the Bat and the Ugly) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Insert details here. ( ) ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Insert details here. (Scoo-Be or Not Scoo-Be?) Insert details here. (South Pole Vault) ''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers) ''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf) ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (The Phantom of the Mosh Pit) Insert details here. (What Are You Afraid Of?) Insert details here. (Velma's Monsters of the World: Aniwye) ''Cartoon Network Magazine'' Insert details here. (Pickle Party) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' Insert details here. ( ) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season two Shaggy & Scooby got the kitchen of Fortescu Castle and add garlic to their milkshakes and cookies during a vampire attack. : , season 2, episode 5. Season three In the morning after the gang had returned home to Coolsville, for a rest from solving mysteries, Shaggy checked his and Fred Jones's fridge, which still had take-out long past its sell-by date.''WNSD: , season 3, episode 3. ''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! Season one One morning, Shaggy and Scooby woke up ready to eat, but to their surprise, the fridge was empty of any food. Moments later, Shaggy inherited Shaggleford Manor, which had a stocked fridge. : , season 1, episode 1. Season two ''Insert details here. (Zoinks the Wonder Dog) ''LEGO Dimensions'' promo Insert details here. (Scooby-Dooby-Doo!) ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 106. ** 201. ** 402(b). * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 111. ** 115. * March of Comics * #382. The Magic Museum Mystery * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) ** 108. The Hairy Scare of the Devil Bear ** 112. The Ghoul, the Bat and the Ugly * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 201©. * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** 103(a). Scoo-Be or Not Scoo-Be? ** 105(b). A Code in the Nose ** 107(b). South Pole Vault * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf * Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) ** #20©. Spooky Space Kook * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #25(a). The Phantom of the Mosh Pit ** #122©. What Are You Afraid Of? ** #144(b). Velma's Monsters of the World: Aniwye * Cartoon Network Magazine ** Pickle Party * DTV6. * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 205. ** 303. * DTV8. * DTV11. * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ** 101. ** 212. Zoinks the Wonder Dog * LEGO Dimensions promo ** Scooby-Dooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #37. Raja Gosnell films continuity ''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' When Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo got to Jonathan Jacobo's underground laboratory, Scooby found a fridge full of potions. He then found a yellow potion which he mistook for lemonade, turning him into a monster with tentacles and stalk eyes. Shaggy attempted to transform Scooby back to normal, but ended up transforming into a female from the neck down and Scooby turned into the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes. Shaggy then became a muscle-bound dimwit, and Scooby became an Einstein-type dog. Scooby used his new-found intelligence to create an antidote, as he did not want to stay smart. But Shaggy, wanting to remain strong, threw away one of the beakers Scooby's holding, causing an explosion. Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley heard this explosion and rushed inside the lab to find Shaggy and Scooby, as well as a hole in the wall, revealing the Monster Hive. This antidote proved to be a success and reverted Scooby and Shaggy to their normal selves, with Shaggy commenting that the experience was like his freshmen year at college. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity K-Ghoul had its own refrigerator. : , season 1, episode 1.SDMI: , season 1, episode 20. Shaggy and Scooby helped themselves to the contents of Fred's fridge, while sleeping over to help him with the supposed haunting of his house. , season 1, episode 23. Shaggy's parents had stopped him and Scooby from having a bedtime snack because he had been caught, with the gang), snooping around the Mayor's office. Fortunately, he and Scooby had a back-up fridge -- his bed -- which was also where he hid a piece of the Planispheric Disk. The Freak of Crystal Cove knew this, and came to collect it.SDMI: , season 1, episode 26. References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:Aloha, Scooby-Doo! objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 3 objects Category:Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! objects Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed objects Category:Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico objects Category:Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up objects Category:Scooby-Doo: The Movie objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 1 objects Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 2 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 objects